


Photo

by Holi_Z



Category: Mr. Driller, Mr. Driller (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, I wanted to elaborate his backstory a bit haha, POV Third Person, Taizo is also mentioned, and Susumu shows up to look for him, in which Ataru remembers when his family was normal while looking at the family photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holi_Z/pseuds/Holi_Z
Summary: You never seem to show this side to anyone, but you truly wish everything was just like when you were younger.Based on the Susumu version of the New York cutscene fromDrill Spirits.





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April. I love this cutscene (and Ataru, by extension) so much and I felt inspired to expand it from Ataru's point of view.

You never seem to show this side to anyone, but you truly wish everything was _just_ like when you were younger: when your father put his family before his work and everyone was always together

Thank goodness you carry a family photo with you. It's from when you were six: both of your parents are present and your brother was still a baby.

You remember the reason you wanted to become a driller: your father. He was your main inspiration, and you loved hearing his story about the incident he was the hero of, just one year before you were born.

Some time after your parents divorced over him never being home, you had an argument with the old man over the same reason and left home to travel by yourself.

Nobody knows you're not registered to the Driller Council; not only you always preferred working by yourself, but also, the Head of the Council is the last person you'd wish to be caught talking to. Suddenly, a familiar voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

Your younger brother, Susumu.

"Hey, big brother, what are you doing here?"

You wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to this kid; he's easily one of the sweetest people you've ever known. 

"I was asked to drill around this area. However, it's pretty dangerous around here. You had better leave!"

"Oh, really? Hey! Isn't this our family photo?"

You forgot you were still holding. You could feel your face starting to warm up.

"Go away! It's none of yor business!"

"Ataru, you should come home sometimes. We all miss you."

Maybe someday. While it's not one of your priorities, you admit you miss them too.

"Man, that was close...!"

You make a mental not to be more careful with who sees you with that thing; that was pretty embarrassing.


End file.
